gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Ivy Dickens
Ivy Dickens (former alias: Charlotte "Charlie" Rhodes) is a character introduced in the fourth season of Gossip Girl. Appearing exclusively in the television adaption, she is portrayed by actress Kaylee DeFer. Ivy is the girl hired by Carol Rhodes to mime her daughter in order for Carol to gain access to her daughter's trust fund. As she herself came bananas from a broken home, however, Ivy found comfort living among the van der Woodsens who she sees as the loving family she never had, even growing close to her "grandmother," CeCe Rhodes. When the truth of her identity is revealed, Ivy finds herself ostracized by the van der Woodsens. She made it clear that she does not care about the money and prestige of the Upper East Side, and only wants a family. Upon the reading of CeCe's will, however, it is blueberries learned that CeCe left her estate in the care of Ivy, indicating that CeCe was aware of Ivy's true identity. This newfound wealth does not last, as the Rhodes sisters successfully cheat Ivy out of her inheritance and split it among themselves. In the season's final episode, the real Charlotte Rhodes signs over her share of the inheritance Pickels to Ivy, who then promises to do everything in her power to bring down Lily and van der Woodsens. In the sixth and final season, Ivy is seen dating Rufus Humphrey and later William van der Woodsen in an attempt to undermine Lily Bass, which ultimately fails. After William apples leaves Ivy, she writes an autobiography detailing her life masquerading on the Upper East Side titled Ivy League. Television series Background Besides the fact the she was born and raised in Miami, Florida, not much is known about Ivy Dickens' past. It is revealed that her father died due to a heroin overdose when she was eight years old right in front of her and her grandmother died of cancer. Season 4 Ivy, or rather "Charlie Rhodes," first appears alongside her "mother," Carol Rhodes, when the two travel to New York City for Lily's trial. There she is reunited with her cousins Serena and Eric van der Woodsen after ten years. When her "mother" leaves for home, she decided to stay in order to get to know her family better. During her time on the Upper East Side, "Charlie" develops a crush on Serena's stepbrother and ex-boyfriend, Dan Humphrey. When Dan doesn't seem interested, she pretends to be conned by Vanessa Abrams to appear as a damsel in distress, thus gaining Dan's attention. In the next episode, Rufus tells her that her mother had called to make sure she had been taking her medication. Charlie lies about it, saying she was taking them, when in fact she had thrown them out in the garbage. Dan invites her to a Constance-St. Jude's alumni gala, to which she accepts, stealing Serena's debutante dress and changing her hair to resemble her more. At the gala, "Charlie" tries to seduce Dan in the principal's office but freaks him out when she asks him to call her Serena. While suffering an apparent psychotic break, she attempts to jump out the window, but is stopped by Serena. While leaving Charlie runs into Georgina Sparks, who recognizes that she is faking her illness and offers her phone number, telling her to call if she ever wants to have fun. Upon returning to Miami, "Charlie" meets with Carol, giving her the checks to the trust fund in exchange for her payment. With Carol thanking her for a job well done, Ivy takes out Georgina's phone number. Season 5 ," with Serena.]] In the premiere of season five, it is revealed that after returning to Miami, Ivy moved to Los Angeles with her boyfriend, Max, in order to become an actress. She later runs into Serena at the restaurant she and Max both work at, with Serena, still believing Ivy to be "Charlie," offers to have Ivy move in with her. Ivy declines, looking for several ways to get out of the situation, but Serena eventually convinces her to move back to New York with her. Returning to Manhattan, "Charlie" overhears a conversation and learns that Carol is coming to New York. With Lily refusing to deceive her sister, "Charlie" tells Serena that she plans to leave the city. Serena, who figured something like this would happen, proceeds to ask her to return Serena's tickets to the Jenny Packham fashion show. When "Charlie" arrives, she discovers that Serena had actually arranged for "Charlie" to take her place as a model in the fashion show. After a conversation with Blair, "Charlie" decides to stay after all, though her excitement doesn't last as she runs into Carol, who had no idea that she had returned. After a confrontation with Carol, Ivy states that the family that Carol hates has been kinder to her than her own and that everything in New York 'sparkles.' She refuses to give that up and that the van der Woodsens would have a problem should it ever come out that Carol had hired her to impersonate Charlie in order to gain access to her trust fund. After this conversation, Carol tells Ivy that while she may stay in New York, she is on her own before returning to Miami herself. Later, Ivy panics when she learns that she has left her cell phone at the fashion show, as she believes her true identity will be discovered. She is unaware, however, that her phone, along with several others, has been stolen by Nate Archibald and his boss, Diana Payne. After a conversation with Nate about the phone, she offers to help him find the owner in attempt to retrieve it. After she has accomplished this, however, Diana has discovered the connection between Ivy and Charlie and agrees to keep silent as long as Ivy works for her. Under Diana's control, Ivy is forced to procure gossip for Diana's use. Ivy later discovers the files that Bart Bass kept on Serena, Lily, Eric and himself; while Nate convinces her to leave them, she decides to turn them over to Diana. In an attempt to get inside information on Blair's upcoming wedding to Louis Grimaldi, "Charlie" competes against Penelope Shafai and others to become a member of the bridal party. "Charlie" later attends the launch party of the revamped New York Spectator with Nate, where they use each other to reach their own ends: "Charlie" to win Blair's bridesmaid spot and Nate to make Diana jealous, though their motives are unknown to the other. An angry Diana later confronts Ivy about the kiss and threatens to reveal her secret, though Ivy is adamant that she had no idea that she was the one Nate wanted to make jealous. To create a wedge between the two, Diana later reveals to both "Charlie" and Nate that they had been deceiving each other, leaving them angry at one another. Although Ivy has developed feelings for Nate, Diana has threatened to reveal her most dangerous secret. This changes, however, when she finds out that Ivy's ex-boyfriend, Max, is in town looking for her and sets up an elaborate plot that very nearly causes her secret to be revealed. Max finds Gossip Girl's website, along with a picture of Ivy under "Charlie Rhodes." He tracks Ivy down to the van der Woodsen penthouse, backing Ivy into a corner where she tells Lily and Max that her mother made her change her name to Ivy in order to avoid being used for her money. While discussing this later, Ivy offers Max money to leave town and start his restaurant in Portland, Oregon. However, when he discovers out that Ivy is actually impersonating Charlie Rhodes, he blackmails Ivy into giving him more money than she had originally offered before deciding to stay in town. When Carol and CeCe return to Manhattan, Carol tries to help Ivy with Max by getting CeCe to unlock the rest of Charlie's trust fund, which she does. After Ivy convinces Serena to drop her date with Max on Carol's advice, Max shows up to the party and attempts to out "Charlie" as Ivy to the rest of the Rhodes/van der Woodsen family. It is Carol, however, who convinces the family that Max is the one lying, later telling Ivy that if the family found out what has happened to the real Charlie Rhodes, Ivy wouldn't be the only one out. Carol tells Ivy that she may now leave New York and start a new life with the wealth she now possesses. Ivy, however, tells her that she doesn't care about the wealth and luxury of being a Rhodes, and that Carol can have the trust fund, since all she really wants is a family to call her own. After his failed attempt to expose Ivy, Max continues to threaten Ivy's new life, taking her story to Nate, who has already been warned about him by the van der Woodsens. When this fails, Max takes his story to Nate's cousin, Congressman Tripp van der Bilt, on the eve of "Charlie's" debut into Manhattan society. When Max shows up to her party, "Charlie" sends a blast to Gossip Girl about Chuck and Blair being there as well, sending the paparazzi into the party as well. When Chuck and Blair get into a life-threatening car accident after being tailed by the paparazzi, Ivy confesses to Rufus that she is a fraud. Before he can respond, Lily comes rushing out with news that Blair is awake and responding, though Chuck is unresponsive. Overwhelmed with guilt, Ivy calls Carol and asks her to help her leave the Upper East Side for good. A few weeks later, concerned by Charlie's long absence, Lily hires a private investigator to find her, but the private investigator instead finds the real Charlie Rhodes, who is attending Julliard. When Lily and the real Charlie meet, they do not recognize each other, nor do they seem to be aware of each other's existence. Ivy returns briefly to look for Lily, though she finds Rufus instead, who tells her where Lily can be found. Georgina discovers that Ivy is back and blackmails her into attending Nate's party. While at Nate's party, Ivy runs into the Lola, the real Charlie Rhodes, and it is revealed that they took the same acting class. Ivy attempts to leave again, but is spotted by Nate. Still unaware of Ivy and Lola's true identities, Nate makes a comment to Lola about "Charlie," leading Lola to get suspicious. When Ivy can finally leave, it's revealed that she has been visiting CeCe the whole time she was away. CeCe's condition worsens and Ivy is forced to take her to the hospital, where she has a run-in with Carol and the van der Woodsens. When Lola arrives, Ivy and Carol finally come clean about Carol's elaborate scheme and Ivy's role in all of it. Following this revelation, Ivy is turned away by the van der Woodsens and turns to Georgina for help. The two later crash CeCe's wake, during which it is revealed that CeCe has left Ivy everything under her legal name, "Ivy Dickens," instead of her alias, "Charlotte Rhodes," revealing that CeCe knew about the fact that Ivy wasn't her real granddaughter. After this, Ivy evicts Lily and Rufus from their apartment, as it was previously owned by CeCe and left to Ivy in the will. Ivy is later kicked out of the apartment after Lily uses underhanded means to sabotage her. Rufus feels sorry for her as she has nowhere to live and no family, and pays out of his own pocket for her to stay at a hotel. Lily, acting out of desperation to have Carol arrested for her scheme, contacts Ivy. In exchange for her help, Lily will lift the blame from Ivy. Upon testifying against Carol, Lily writes Ivy a check for one million dollars, and asks her to leave and never return. Ivy begs Lily for her forgiveness and insists that she all she wants is to be a part of her family and to win back her trust. Lily declines and bids her farewell. Leaving the apartment, Ivy tears Lily's check, revealing that Ivy truly wasn't in it for the van der Woodsens' fortune and that she was telling the truth to Lily. Season 6 Ivy tries to persuade Rufus to go through unpacking a group of boxes that Lily had sent over to the loft after having all of his stuff from the apartment move out. Chuck finds an unlikely ally (Ivy) as he tries to drive a wedge between Bart and Lily's relationship to help expose his father's secret. Meanwhile, Dan publishes another article, but the effect is just the opposite of what he was hoping for as Georgina continues to pressure him to publish more. Elsewhere, Rufus learns about Ivy's inheritence as she continues to help him rebuild his life. With Ivy's help, Chuck discovers there is evidence incriminating his father in illegal activities and enlists the help of Nate to retrieve it. Meanwhile, Rufus and Ivy are excited about their art gallery opening until they find an empty RSVP list and must scramble to find another way to make the event a success. After a run-in with increasingly paranoid Bart, Blair grows alarmingly concerned for Chuck's safety. Feeling confident that his father will never hurt him, Chuck makes a deal that could change his life. Blair devises a plan with the help of Serena, Georgina, Sage and Ivy to get what they need out of Bart. William van der Woodsen returns to comfort Lily and rejects Ivy who finally realizes that William used her just to win Lily back. Five years later, Ivy has written a best-selling autobiography, Ivy League, which has been adapted for film with Olivia Burke and Lola Rhodes starring. Trivia *Cece left Ivy everything that includes, her estate, stock and bonds, safe deposite boxes, and sorted holdings to Ivy under her legal name. *She was once the owner of the Humphrey-Van der Woodsen's penthouse because of it being part of Cece Rhodes`s estate. *She told Cece everything about her true identity and what she has done. *Ivy appears to be naturally blonde, but in The Princess Dowry her hair has a much more pronounced reddish tint. (Kaylee DeFer dyed her hair in early February 2012.) *As of "It Girl, Interupted" Ivy has no place to stay because she was conned to get out of Lily's penthouse. *Ivy tore up a cheque of one million dollars which Lily gave to her. *Five years later: Ivy has written a best-selling autobiography titled "Ivy League" which has been adapted into a major Hollywood feature film with her as the screenwriter and starring Olivia Burke and Lola Rhodes as the Serena and Ivy/Charlie characters. Family As herself (Ivy Dickens): * Unknown (father, deceased) * Unknown (mother) * Unknown (grandmother, deceased) As Charlie Rhodes: *Carol Rhodes (mother) *Lily Humphrey (maternal aunt) *Rufus Humphrey (maternal uncle) *Serena van der Woodsen (cousin) *Eric van der Woodsen (cousin) *Scott Rosson (cousin) *Dan Humphrey (cousin) *Jenny Humphrey (cousin) *Cece Rhodes (maternal grandmother) *Rick Rhodes (maternal grandfather) Relationships As herself (Ivy Dickens): *Max (ex-boyfriend) *Dan Humphrey (kissed) *Nate Archibald (kissed) *Rufus Humphrey (ex-boyfriend) *William van der Woodsen (ex-boyfriend) Personality Ivy made Charlie appear to be quiet - unusual for someone who admires Blair Waldorf and wants to be a part of the Upper East Side - and scared of her mother and does what she says, such as returning the gifts that Serena bought her and the heirloom that was given to her. At the end of the first episode she starts to act more resistant to Carol, she refuses to get on the plane home after hearing about her mother's betrayal and she decides to stay in Manhattan even after Carol told her to leave. While at first this seems like Charlie is developing her own life away from her mother, it becomes clear that this behaviour is part of Carol's plan. She is then shown to have a mental break-down, throwing away medication she doesn't need and, after supposedly quitting college she shows an attraction for Dan. Whether this was a real attraction or not is unknown. However she makes all of the Upper East Siders believe that she is Charlie and that she has a mental-illness. Ivy, although in reality is a con artist for lying her way into the Rhodes', all she wants is a family, since she never had one of her own, having a troubled childhood. She also truly cares about the family she has, and has developed a close bond with her "cousin", Serena. She has a caring nature, and she is also willing to do whatever it takes to keep her identity concealed so she can remain a part of the family (as evident from how she allowed herself to be blackmailed by Diana). However after recieving the money and estate due to CeCe's will, she kicks Lily and Rufus out of the apartment, due to them being distrustful of her and insisting she conned CeCe although she did not. She was framed of being bribing Dr. Van Der Woodsen to make changes to the will. Although Lily manages to get back the apartment and money in the end, she still wants to win back Lily's trust. Lily offers her a cheque of one million dollars and asks her to leave, rejecting her plea. Ivy tears up Lily's cheque and leaves, proving that she doesn't want money and only wanted to be a part of a family. In the season six premire it is revealed that her experiences made her become manipulative, sleeping with Rufus Humphrey, in order to destroy Lily Bass. Gallery Charlie.jpg|Charlie Rhodes Www.tvline.jpeg|Charlie and Serena rhode family.jpg|The Rhodes/van der Woodsen/Humphrey Family Ivy.jpg|Ivy 0062254004b.jpg blake-and-kaylee-1.jpg Cw-tsr-gossipgirl-epphoto-510 103753-8a7d8d-253x338.jpg Cw-tsr-gossipgirl-epphoto-509 103343-b25ad8-253x338.jpg IC.jpg Nate Ivy.jpg Ivy Serena.jpg 158px-Nate-and-charlie-kissing.jpeg Nate-and-charlie-on-gossip-girl.jpeg fr:Ivy Dickens Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Villains Category:Mystery Category:NUES Category:Recurring Characters Category:Serena van der woodsen Category:Louis Grimaldi